


Summer Waves

by Nikaslist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Background Changlix, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Moving On, Non Idol AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, past minsung, past seungjin, set in australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaslist/pseuds/Nikaslist
Summary: Jisung's ex returns and Seungmin's never left.It's hard to go through a heartbreak alone so why not do it together right? What could possibly go wrong?Many things and Seungmin should have probably learned that by now.





	Summer Waves

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!
> 
> this is my first skz work so go easy on me lol (although it's not my first work overall, i have some nct ones published) but ill be back for sure cos my goal is to write almost every skz ship (yeah sure like that will happen sksk)
> 
> firstly i want to thank my hype team 99&00, love u guys i would have never finished this without our constant talks ksksks (and also without the wip olympics lmaooo)
> 
> second of all i know next to nothing about how stuff works in australia i just wanted this to take place there for some reason (sorry kathy im sorry i did your country so dirty)
> 
> lastly i hope u guys enjoy this thing and if u do leave some comments and kudos hehe~

In Gold Coast, Australia it’s never too cold for watching the sunrise in a hoodie.

It's the first day of holidays and Seungmin can't sleep so he decides to go down to the beach and start his day there. He grabs his camera and his favorite grey hoodie on his way to the door.

The city is slowly coming to live, although cities like his never truly sleep. Street lamps and neon signs are enough to get rid of the shadows. They also make night sky invisible. Seungmin rolls his eyes. He is used to this but it’s moments like this that make him want to just leave the city for a little.

He crosses the road outside his house and almost misses his bus. Running, he manages to catch it and he is more than glad because there are only a few buses per hour this early in the morning. Or late in the night.

It takes a solid 20 minutes by bus to get to the beach but Seungmin doesn't complain. It's still pitch black outside and he has to focus to recognize the buildings they pass by.

When the bus gets closer to the beach and the sun finally starts to peek out over the horizon line Seungmin catches a glimpse of Hyunjin's house. It's just a second in which the green walls of the older's apartment are visible but Seungmin grimaces. 4 am is way too early to be thinking about Hyunjin.

Sweet and charming Hyunjin, his best friend who also happens to be his ex.

Now with a bunch of free time on their hands, Seungmin wonders how often they will see each other. It's been months since the break-up and school has kept him busy but now…

Truth to be told Seungmin needs a break from Hyunjin. Long enough to finally move on from the whole situation.

He gets off at the stop nearest the beach alone. Most of the people are probably going to work at this hour not to watch the sunrise.

Seungmin runs down the steps as fast as he can while taking his camera out of its bag. He needs it to be ready to shot as soon as he steps onto the sand.

He removes his sneakers and starts walking in the direction he knows too well.  
Years ago when Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin were little they discovered a small beach isolated from the normal one where the tourists tend to gravitate. They have always thought of this place as their own since there was no one there most of the time. It is the place they disappear to after an argument with parents or other friends.  
Or even with each other. Most of the time, if it is an argument within the group hiding there means a truce.

Seungmin loves this small part of the world he likes to call his own. It is his safe place.  
Well, most of the time it is.

But this time when he crosses the rocky part that leads into the deserted beach he notices a black figure sitting in the middle of the sand.

Seungmin pauses instantly. His first thought is that it's probably Jeongin or Hyunjin having problems with sleep and too much time on their hands.

But the shadow doesn't look like any of his best friends.

His second thought is that he should probably run because being here with a stranger can't be safe.

But the figure is small, it looks almost as the person is bend over and shaking. Crying perhaps?  
Despite all the red lights going off in his head Seungmin takes a few steps forward.

Before long the stranger hears him and finally stops shaking. From this distance, it's clear it's another boy probably close to his age.

He sits upright and then turns his head. They stare at each other for a moment in complete silence.

The stranger is definitely around Seungmin's age. He has long blond hair which covers half of his face. When the wind blows it uncovers deep brown eyes.

It looks like he has been crying. His expression is unreadable but his eyes are puffy and red.  
To Seungmin's delight, the tears are already gone.

"Who are you?" the stranger asks in a calm tone and Seungmin can feel himself relaxing. What were the chances that the other will murder him? God, Hyunjin and Jeongin will scold him so badly for this.

"That's what I should be asking you."

The other frowns.  
"I was here first."

Seungmin can feel a giggle build up in his throat. Maybe this summer won't be as boring after all.  
"I was here second."

They stare at each other for a few seconds again. Seungmin can see the other clearer now that the sun finally started rising.  
There are small cuts on his legs here and there like from going over the slippery rock on the way here.  
His gaze travels up and their gazes meet.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow as if to say 'you first'.

And for some reason, it works because the boy sighs resigned and gets up.  
"I'm Han Jisung," he gets rid of the sand on his palms before extending his hand to Seungmin.

It takes a moment for Seungmin's mind to register the gesture but when it does, despite all his senses screaming no to do it, he accepts the hand.

"I'm Seungmin," he figures it's only fair to give his name too.

Jisung doesn't comment on the absence of the surname and instead sits back on the sand.

"What did you come here for at this hour?"

At first, Seungmin thinks he must have imagined the other's voice but after he doesn't answer Jisung's head turns in his direction.

“To clear my head,” he says because that’s a safe answer. It doesn’t reveal anything but at the same time, it’s true.

He doesn’t expect Jisung to open up to him and yet the other does, hands curling into fists in the sand.  
“I got a text from my ex that he is back in town,” he says in a small voice. There is a hint of defeat there and Seungmin freezes. His heart picks up speed.

The last thing he expected was to find someone with a similar problem to him at this deserted beach before anyone should even be awake.

“Well,” he starts carefully, testing the waters. Jisung stills but his eyes remain glued to the horizon. Seungmin can tell he has the other’s attention. “To be honest I’m here because of my ex too.”

_Kind of_, he adds in his head.

Jisung’s gaze snaps to him in bewilderment. Seungmin almost wants to snore at his expression but instead, he moves to settle down a few feet away from the other.  
At this point, it’s safe to assume Jisung doesn’t intend to kill him but the tension hasn’t left Seungmin’s shoulders completely yet.

He normally isn’t the one to trust strangers right off the bat but the longer he talks with Jisung the more relaxed he feels.  
They don’t really talk about their exes although the silent questions remind in the air. They swiftly shift between school, holiday plans and just small talk.

It turns out Jisung is just a week older than he is and they both laugh at the discovery.  
“Now that’s some crazy coincidence!” Jisung exclaims loudly, one hand in the air and eyes wide.

“You believe in that kind of thing?” Seungmin asks while studying the other’s form.  
“What? coincidence? Of course, what else is there? It’s either that or destiny and you have to admit that’s an even crazier concept.”

Seungmin pauses for a moment to think through his answer. To be honest he likes to think everything happens as a consequence of their previous actions. It was a much more appealing concept than some set in stone plan or just a roll of a dice.

“I like the idea of the butterfly effect more.”

Jisung puts his hands down and wind plays with his wild hair.  
“Yeah, there’s that too. Our meeting, which one is it you think?”

Seungmin smirks. This can be his distraction from Hyunjin and the rest.  
“For once I think it might be a coincidence.”

➶➶➶

For some odd reason even though they have never met before Seungmin keeps running into Jisung now. They meet only two days after the first one and it’s on a beach again.

But this time it’s a normal, well-known part with lots of tourists and locals.

Seungmin comes with Jeongin who convinces him to go by whining how Hyunjin was too busy with dance practice to go when all he wanted was to swim and have fun like you are supposed to do during the holidays. His words, not Seungmin’s.

Jisung waves at him briefly when they step their foot on the hot sand. The place is much busier than it was before. There are lots of children running around and even a group of surfers testing the waters. It finally looks like the holidays started.

Seungmin waves at the other back and the action doesn’t escape Jeongin’s curious eyes.  
“Who’s that?” he asks with caution.  
Seungmin supposes it’s normal to be skeptical when a random stranger waves at your best friend and the said best friend doesn’t freak out and instead waves back.

If it was Jeongin in his place he would be alarmed too.  
“I met him a few days ago, nothing special.”

“_Oh_?” Jeongin asks and throws a side glance at Jisung, now interested instead of worried.  
➶➶➶

After what feels like forever Hyunjin finally joins them, convinced by Jeongin’s text. The younger runs to his boyfriend excitedly as soon as he appears on the beach and Seungmin retreats to sit on the blankets.

He finds Jisung already here a book by his side looking up at him.  
Seungmin doesn’t comment on the older’s questioning gaze and settles on the blanket beside him with a sigh.

They sit in complete silence for a while, the chaos around them efficiently blocking out Seungmin’s racing mind. He doesn’t even realize that his gaze has wandered to Hyunjin’s familiar silhouette until Jisung breaks the silence.

“That’s Hyunjin right? Not the one you were with before, the one that just arrived.”  
Seungmin’s gaze flickers to him. He is surprised at the other’s words. Is it really that obvious? Is there something in his gaze that gives him away instantly even to an almost complete stranger he met barely two days ago?

"Judging by your expression it is."  
Seungmin sigh.  
"Yeah it is," he says in a deflected tone.

Seungmin can _feel_ Jisung’s eyes on him. The older observes him, probably trying to decide what to say next.  
“So the one you came with is probably Jeongin judging by how close they seem to be.”

Seungmin turns to his best friends who are happily splashing each other in the water.  
“Once again bingo Jisung.”

There is silence for a moment as they observe the pair. It should be hard, talking so openly about his past relationship about which he doesn’t even really talk with parts involved that much anymore, but it isn’t.

"Are you still in love with him?" Jisung asks, head still turned in Hyunjin and Jeongin's direction.  
Seungmin pauses for a moment to think about his answer but it is pretty obvious already.

"No," he says.  
The truth is, he stopped being in love with Hyunjin a long time ago.  
It’s just memories of their time together that still haunts him.

‘_But not for long_,’ he promises himself.  
Seungmin is determined to make it work.

➶➶➶

The next time they bump into each other it’s not a coincidence.  
After the day they have spent together on the beach, later joined by Hyunjin and Jeongin, they exchange phone numbers.

Spending time with Jisung feels somehow natural and easy. Whether it be them talking about their exes or about their hobbies.

Seungmin learns about the other little by little. Like the fact that he is called a squirrel by all his friends or that he writes songs. That sparks Seungmin's interest and at a curious expression on his face, Jisung laughs. They listen to a few songs by him and it makes Seungmin look at the older in a new light.

Of course, it works both ways. After that, they go through Seungmin's favorite photos. It's satisfying to observe Jisung's focused face as he complements Seungmin's skills.

All of this is nice and Seungmin considers Jisung one of his friends after barely a week.  
So he isn't surprised when he gets a text from the older asking if he wants to go to the beach together. He wonders for a moment about Jeongin and Hyunjin but he figures they would join in if they wanted.

They meet at the entrance with a smile on their faces.  
The day is hot, hot enough to use UV filter not to get burnt. There are a lot of families deciding to spend it on the beach.

It is to be expected but Seungmin can't help a sigh escaping his mouth when he sees the mass of people. Jisung laughs at his expression and points at the waves.  
"It even got the surfers to come out."

It's true. There are people, no bigger than ants from this distance, surfing on the waves. The wind blows in Seungmin's eyes, threatening to steal the towel he has threw over his shoulder.  
"The weather is perfect for that."

Jisung turns to him with a smirk.  
"Have you ever tried surfing?" he asks in a tone that Seungmin doesn't like.  
"Once or twice," he answers carefully.

Jisung's expression doesn't change but his smile grows a little. It's not really a smirk anymore and Seungmin sighs in relief.  
"Damn and here I was hoping I would teach you or something," the older says before finally stepping onto the sand.

Seungmin follows him and they start making their way through the busy beach. Avoiding crashing into children is something he has to put effort into.  
"You know how to surf?" he asks to distract himself. Surfing is a skill most of the Australians their age living on the coast posses but he figures asking wouldn't hurt.

"Minho taught me," Jisung answers after a few moments of silence. His voice is duller now and Seungmin stops to look at him without rising stepping on someone.

Jisung looks more lost in his thought than sad. Seungmin can imagine all the memories of him with Minho playing in his head. He doesn’t want the other to fall into the endless abyss of sadness so tries to think of something to say.

"You wanna surf today?"  
Jisung's attention finally snaps to him. His eyes are open wide but after a second the smile from before returns to his face and Seungmin smiles too, happy that he managed to stop the older's spiral of thoughts.

"Not really, I would rather just talk with you or swim," he says and Seungmin laughs. It almost sounds like flirting and if he didn't know better he would take it as such.

"Sounds good to me."

➶➶➶

Everything seems to be going peacefully that day. After a few hours of playing in the waters, talking and a short visit from Jeongin and Hyunjin on their way to the dance studio, they decide to go get something to drink.

The closest place to where they were sitting is a milkshake bar at the entrance to the beach.

As it turns out they serve pretty good milkshakes and smoothies. Seungmin rolls his eyes at Jisung’s green smoothie and the older points to his strawberry shake in return.

“Are you one of those health freaks?” Seungmin asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“Not really. How about you, that’s so _basic_,” Jisung is still eyeing his drink like it did something to offend him and Seungmin moves his hand to hide it from the older.

“I like basic,” he says defensively. Strawberry milkshakes were his favorite whether Jisung liked it or not.

He is about to comment on how Jisung’s smoothie is also _basic_ when from the corner of his eye he sees his companion freeze in terror.

For a moment his mind goes blank and then he follows Jisung’s gaze to a dark-haired boy standing near the changing rooms. Seungmin feels his body tense as his brain puts everything together and presents him with only one conclusion.

That’s _Minho_, Jisung’s ex. The ex who is also an ex-best friend who left for a university in Korea a year ago.

He wonders if he had a similar look on his face the day that Jisung guessed who Hyunjin was. That mixture of longing and absolute terror.  
Seungmin likes to believe he is past that phase already.

“That’s Minho isn’t it?” he asks and grimaces at how the words sound. His tone isn’t cold but he doesn’t know how to react in a situation like this.

Jisung’s gaze doesn’t leave his ex-boyfriend when he answers.  
“Yes.”

They observe as a boy with blonde hair emerges from behind the building and stops a few feet away from Minho.  
They chat for a moment before the blonde laughs loudly and the younger 

"I'm fine," Jisung says while looking at the pair.  
Seungmin doesn't comment on how fake it sounds.

"It was different for me," Seungmin says. He doesn't want to pretend he knows what Jisung is going through with Minho. True, both of their exes are involved with someone else now but for Seungmin Jeongin was always here.

And he loves Jeongin too, the younger is his best friend. Even if the whole situation hurts him he was is going to be okay.

"What do you mean," Jisung squints his eyes at Seungmin.  
"I always knew he loved Jeongin and I was fine with it."  
Their eyes meet and Seungmin feels the weight of the older’s stare.

"Well maybe I wasn't completely fine with it but I never expected him to just fall in love with me while Jeongin was always there too, that's just impossible. And then I found Jeongin crying over Hyunjin one day and I just knew I had to let go."

Jisung stays quiet but his eyes never leave Seungmin. They sit like this for a while without much movement.

They younger turns his next words in his head over and over again but he would rather be honest with Jisung.

"To be honest letting go was so much easier since you appeared in my life," Seungmin says on one breath. The breeze is strong that day and Jisung's wild blond hair makes it impossible to see his eyes.

There is something exciting in being brave for once.  
It's not like Seungmin never talked about his feelings but this was the first time he felt like he truly wasn't fighting in an already lost battle and it gave him goosebumps.

➶➶➶

When you count the times Seungmin has met with Jisung this summer it almost looks like they are best friends now.

Well, he supposes they are close but he wasn’t about to throw out years of friendship with Hyunjin and Jeongin out of the window just like that.

The reality is that his best friends have each other now and Seungmin… Seungmin has Jisung, it seems.

It’s been almost a month since meeting Minho on the beach. After the initial shock of that afternoon, Jisung goes on to introduce Seungmin to Minho.

And Minho introduces them to Chan, the blonde surfer and his friends Felix, Changbin, and Woojin. It turns out the group is actually from Sydney, here just for the holidays.

Somehow, despite the tense atmosphere between Jisung and Minho, Seungmin’s and Chan’s groups seem to get along well. Chan almost immediately adopts Jeongin and Hyunjin finds his soulmate in Felix. A platonic one, of course, because Felix is dating Changbin.

Even Jisung and Minho seem to get back to being good friends. Seungmin can see how close they once were by their small actions. There is tension there too but it warms his heart to see Jisung so happy, reconnected with his best friend.

The group spends most of the time together. Or in some combinations but it’s never less than half of them.

Apart from today.  
Seungmin and Jisung sneak out after watching Chan and his pack surf for an hour or so.

Seungimin can see the tension in the older’s shoulders and the way his gaze is traced on Minho almost the whole time.

He is awfully quiet today.  
Seungmin doesn’t like it, he prefers a loud and animated version.

They leave the beach in silence and settle for Seungmin’s house.  
It’s further away but Jisung says his is busy at this hour and the younger doesn’t ask.

It takes them about half an hour to get there and when they finally do Seungmin guides them straight to his room and shuts the door behind.

He throws himself on the bed suddenly and looks up at the other.  
Jisung doesn't say a single word and just lays his head in Seungmin's lap. The younger can feel his heart rate pick up but he forces it to calm down for their both’s sake.

He opens his mouth to speak but before he can ask what has happened Jisung's choked voice reaches his ears.  
"Chan asked him out."

Seungmin's hand stops mid-air, stuck just above the other's blonde hair.  
"And Minho agreed?" he asks, through the answer is already obvious.  
They both knew Minho liked the surfer.

"Did I make a mistake last year? Minho will go back to Korea in two weeks and yet they started dating."  
Seungmin thinks about it. Looks at the mop of blonde hair and the pair of hands playing with the zipper of his blouse.

"It's up to you Jisung but I think you made the right choice. You can't force yourself to be okay with long-distance for god knows how many years especially if Minho said he plans to stay there. Just like I couldn't make Hyunjin fall for me. Some things are just supposed to happen."

Jisung laughs bitterly.  
"Even if it was right I feel like the fact that he is here now is just laughing in my face. He clearly moved on so why can't I?"

"You are doing a good job Jisung," Seungmin says in a small voice.  
"It's not like I got over Hyunjin in those few months. It happened over the years."  
There is silence after that and it starts pouring outside.

"I think there were some good things that came out of it. And there is probably more waiting for you Sungie."

Jisung laughs softly at the nickname and turns his head in Seungmin's lap.  
"I guess we wouldn't have met if not for it," he says and there is no more sadness in his eyes. "Minnie," he adds in an uncertain voice like he is waiting for some kind of encouragement.

Seungmin smiles at him and when the older smiles back all he can think is:  
_Ah, I'm fucked_.

➶➶➶

Seungmin honestly doesn’t know how he finds himself in almost an identical situation again.  
The two of them spend all day watching movies and bickering until Minho calls Jisung to cancel their plans for the next day because of a date with Chan.

Seungmin is sitting on his bed again looking up at the older boy.  
"It's been almost a year," Jisung says and he looks angry. "Why is this so hard?"

Seungmin pulls gently at the other's sleeve and Jisung lets him. He sinks onto the bed and his legs automatically curl up to him.

"It's not that long Jisung. You and Minho have been together for two years. Your anger, your sadness," Seungmin searches for Jisung's gaze but with no luck. "That's normal if you ask me."

Seungmin wasn't in love with Hyunjin anymore but Jisung was still clearly in love with Minho.

➶➶➶

It’s another peaceful day on the beach but this time Seungmin comes alone.

He can see Jeongin and Hyunjin on a blanket far away and Chan with Minho at the milkshake place.  
He can’t spot the rest but that’s okay. He has different plans for today anyway.

Seungmin takes his camera out of its bag and makes sure the settings are good before starting shooting.

He takes his time to make the most of the big waves and the amazing clouds before the sun completely disappears behind them.

He is having fun, fully immersed in his task when someone interrupts him.  
"Hey!" Jisung yells as he closes on Seungmin. For a moment the younger thinks he will hug him or something like that but Jisung stops before him at the last second.

“Jisung!” Seungmin is surprised at the sign of the older. He hasn’t seen him today anywhere yet. He suspects Jisung might have come with Minho and Chan and he just didn’t notice.  
“Good to see you.”

Jisung smiles brightly at him, wild hair covering his eyes.  
"Wanna come to the studio with me tomorrow?"

Seungmin stares.  
He vividly recalls Minho telling him the Jisung never lets anyone into his studio, not even him. It may be because of endless songs for Minho that Seungmin knows are there but he still feels surprised at the invitation.

“If you want me there,” he answers finally and Jisung raises an eyebrow at him.  
“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.”

“Fair point,” Seungmin laughs and points at where Minho and Chan are setting some blankets on the sand. “Wanna sit with them?”

Jisung follows his gaze and smirks.  
“Sure,” then he pats Seungmin's back and runs off. “You’re it!”  
_Is he kidding_, Seungmin thinks to himself before running after the older.  
He isn’t the best runner out here and he slows down when he catches a familiar figure heading in his direction.

"Hey Seungmin," Hyunjin picks up his pace and catches up to him in a blink of an eye.  
"Hyunjin," the younger smiles at his best friend. He completelycompletely gives up trying to catch Jisung and stops for a talk.

The older looks like a happy puppy. Hair wet from the waves, t-shirt falling off of one shoulder, feet bare.  
Seungmin looks past his shoulder and notices Jeongin waving enthusiastically at him from the background. He waves at the younger back.

“Wanna go to the aquarium with me and Innie tomorrow?” he asks hopefully and Seungmin sighs. What’s with everyone suddenly wanting to spend time with him?

“Sorry Jinnie but I can’t,” he says and gives his best friend a weak smile.

Hyunjin deflects a little but smiles back and waves his hand.  
“It’s fine, I’ll catch you another time,” his gaze flickers as he catches something behind Seungmin’s back and his smile turns into a smirk. “Besides I think we both have someone waiting for us.”

Seungmin turns around and sure enough, he sees Jisung waving him over from the blanket. Next to him sits Chan and Minho, currently deep in conversation.

“Yeah, you right,” he gives Hyunjin one last smile and they both go their separate ways.

When he gets to the blanket he is greeted by a conversation about their plans after the holidays.  
It may not be the kind of conversation he wishes to have on a sunny free from school day but he supposes hey can’t avoid it forever.

“Mine and Seungmin’s plans are just boring, Minho goes back to his university and all but what about you Chan? Are you gonna be a professional surfer or something?” Jisung asks curiously. Seungmin focuses his gaze on the Sydney boy too, waiting for the answer.

"Ah, I'm actually moving to Korea soon. I got a music scholarship," Chan says and scraps at his neck.

_This makes sense_, Seungmin thinks.  
It explains why he started dating Minho even through the younger would go back to Korea in a week.

“He is coming a few days after me,” Minho slides his arm around Chan’s shoulder. It’s a sweet gesture and Seungmin smiles.

“You promised to help me unpack and show me around Seoul,” Chan turns to his boyfriend with a funny look on his face and Minho smirks.

“It that the only reason why you asked me out? You wanted a Seoul tour guide?” he asks, teasing.

The older rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah sure,” Chan says and a second later jumps out of the way when Minho throws a pillow in his direction.

Next to him, Jisung whispers “_disgusting_,” under his breath.

Seungmin’s gaze drifts to him. His friend is observing the pair with wonder in his eyes. But he doesn’t look exactly sad.

Seungmin can’t wait for tomorrow.

➶➶➶

When the next day finally comes Seungmin is ready.  
He grabs some snacks, his camera and tells his parents he won’t be back for dinner.

The trip to Jisung’s house doesn’t take that long. Seungmin is still in awe how it is possible they have never met before this summer.

Jisung’s mother is nice and guides him to his friend’s studio after giving him a basket of fruits and a full glass of lemonade.

“Welcome to my cave,” is the first thing Jisung says to him after he enters.  
“No ‘hello’?” he asks and raises his eyebrows in fake displeasure.

Jisung ignores him and turns to his computer.  
“I’m sorry that’s gonna be the most boring day of your holidays but I still need to finish something. I thought I would be able to finish it by today, that’s why I invited you but it turns out I’m not the best at thinking.”

Seungmin laughs and settles on the sofa.  
The room is quite small, with a lot of probably not that professional equipment that Seungmin can’t even name. There is a microphone and a guitar lying abandoned in the corner and, of course, the laptop that Jisung is currently workingworking on.

It’s cozy and comfortable.  
“Was that a self diss? I don’t mind Jisung, do your thing. I have my camera so I won’t be bored anyway.”

Jisung laughs but doesn’t turn to him.  
“Let’s do it then.”

➶➶➶

A few hours pass by in almost complete silence. The only sound in the studio is a low humming coming from Jisung's earphones. It's not loud enough for Seungmin to distinguish words or beats but it's pleasant enough to make him almost sleepy.

There are a few instances when Jisung, deep in his thoughts, lets out a few words in a melodic whisper while tapping his pencil against the desk to the rhythm.

It makes Seungmin pause what he is doing and looks at the older curiously. Jisung has told him to wait until he finishes this piece and then they would listen to it together.

Seungmin is fine with it, busying himself with going through his camera and editing his photos as he goes.

There are some shots of Hyunjin and Jeongin chasing each other across the beach a few days ago. Then there is one blurry photo of Jeongin flying to the sand after he tripped. It's not the best quality but Seungmin lets it be anyway.

Another session is just shots of Chan, Minho, Felix, and Changbin surfing through the waves, happy smiles visible on their faces. Then some pictures of Minho and Chan playfully playing in the sand. Seungmin smiles at the pair.

Among the other's there are single pictures of Jisung. He takes them when he feels like it, catching the older in the most natural situations. He stares at them for a while, adjusting the colors and cropping out the access.

The last bunch of photos isn't taken by him. Seungmin told Hyunjin he could use his camera whenever he wants some time ago and looking at the amount of photos he takes he just has to laugh.

Most of them are, of course, shots of Jeongin. Smiling, whining, pouting, Seungmin has them all.

The last few ones, however, are of him and Jisung. He can't help staring at them in disbelief. They are simple shots, just the two of them sitting on the sand laughing at something, sunset in the background.

If Seungmin didn't know better he would have said they looked like a couple. He tears his eyes from the camera and sneaks a glance at Jisung.

The other is busy with his computer and Seungmin shakes his head, cursing his mind for wandering in that direction.

They are just friends chilling together on a sunny Saturday afternoon.  
He shifts his gaze back to the camera in his hands and focuses on the moments frozen in time saved there.

It takes another hour or two until Jisung finally tears his gaze from the screen of his laptop and removes his earphones. It takes Seungmin by surprise and he feels lost for a moment before Jisung smiles at him and gets up to join him on the sofa.

Seungmin moves his legs closer to his chest to make some space for the older to sit.  
Jisung sinks into the sofa and sighs in relief.

"I finished," he says with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Wanna listen to it?"  
Seungmin glances at him with wide eyes.  
"Why are you even asking? Of course I want to."

Jisung laughs at his enthusiasm but he taps something on his phone and the music starts playing.  
"It's titled '19'," Jisung whispers but Seungmin manages to catch it.

The song is about growing up and Seungmin feels his stomach turn at the lyrics. Jisung's voice is beautiful, both while rapping and singing. It fits the flow of the song perfectly and Seungmin closes his eyes to focus more on the words and the music.

"I think I'm fine now," Jisung says from his place on the couch. "I think I finally moved on."  
His voice is cautious and hesitant still but Seungmin can see the truth in there. He reaches out and lightly grabs Jisung's hand, not squeezing.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore seeing Minho with Chan. They fit together maybe even better than we did. I'm glad Minho has found someone and I feel like I'm fine with being his best friend. It's gonna take some time to get that back but I still care about him, just not in a romantic way."

Seungmin nods his head in understanding. It feels weirdly familiar and so much different from what he had felt after his break up with Hyunjin.

"I'm glad," he starts and Jisung looks him in the eyes. "You are strong Sungie. It takes a lot of strength to move past something like this especially with him here."

Jisung's face lights up and he laughs softly.  
"You are strong too, Kim Seungmin, stronger than you think."

Seungmin wants to smile too but he can't help one thought replaying in his head constantly.  
'_Not strong enough to not fall in love with you,_' he thinks bitterly.  
Maybe he really loves having his heart broken.

➶➶➶

There are days when he is almost too tired to even get out of his bed. It affects his whole attitude and even though he really loves his friends it takes him a lot to smile at any of them when he finally arrives on the beach.

It’s one of these times when everybody is here.  
Minho and Chan are swimming far away from them, Jisung leads an animated discussiondiscussion with Felix.

Seungmin sits on one of their blankets contemplating going home early when his best friends join him.

"Wanna grab ice cream with us?" Jeongin asks with a wide smile.  
Seungmin thinks back to his bed with longing.  
"Yeah sure," he answers after a moment. His bed can wait.

"Yes!" Jeongin's hands fly into the air and he turns his head in Hyunjin's direction.  
"I told you he would agree," he says with a satisfied smirk.

"He said not to me just two days ago," Hyunjin frowns and turns to look at Seungmin with questioning eyes.

"Now, Jinnie," Jeongin's face drops a little and he puts a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Seungmin sighs.  
"You know I would never say no to you Jeongin. And I was busy two days ago," he directs the last words at the tallest.

Hyunjin finally relaxes a little.  
"I just missed my best friend and for a moment I thought you were avoiding me."

_Again_ is what Hyunjin doesn't add but it's still here and the three of them know it all too well.

Seungmin sends him a reassuring smile and Hyunjin returns it so reluctantly it makes him burst into laughter.

"I bet you went out with Jisung," Jeongin says and his eyes are shining.  
_Oh no_, Seungmin thinks and his mind searches for something to say.

"Yeah but it's not like that."  
He decides to leave the details of what they were doing out.

"Okay okay," Jeongin says with a smile and points past Seungmin's shoulder. "Let's go get that ice cream, Hyunjin you're paying."  
The oldest boy looks at his boyfriend.  
"What?"

"I got Seungmin to go with us, it's only fair you pay," he says with an innocent smile but as soon as Hyunjin turns his attention elsewhere it changes to a smirk.  
Seungmin shakes his head and laughs.

"I can pay for myself.”  
That makes both of his best friends’ heads turn to him.

“_No way_,” Hyunjin says in a sturdy voice. “I’m paying and you two better get more than one scoop each.”

Jeongin laughs at Hyunjin’s expression when the meaning of his words sinks in. The older grimaces in horror.

“What are holidays without going broke right hyung?” Jeongin asks and bursts into laughter again.

Getting ice cream with them is nice and his mood becomes better instantly.  
He smiles at the pair as they try each other’s flavors and then grimaces when they make him do it too.

There is no more strange air between him and Hyunjin, they talk freely even when left alone when Jeongin leaves to order more stuff.

Seungmin knows he has moved on but think makes him think that maybe he will be ready for something new soon.

➶➶➶

"I heard that Jackson is throwing a party," says Chan when he gets back from surfing with Felix and Hyunjin one day.

The whole group is gathered at Minho's house which, over the weeks kind of became their go-to place when they wanted to hang out.

Chan's words start a commotion. As it turns out not everyone is a party person, just like Seungmin himself isn't one. But it's almost the time to part ways, Minho's flight back to Korea approaching faster and faster.

It was only so long they could ignore it for. Jisung has told Seungmin that he has seen Minho's bags sprawled across the floor of one of the empty rooms, hidden from view. They were almost full according to Jisung.

The younger's voice is bitter when he tells Seungmin about it and the younger understands him. He has just regained his friendship with Minho after everything and the perspective of long-distance must be scary. And they have only a week left.

So, even if some of them whine louder than the others they all decide to go to the party in the end.  
"C'mon _it is_ gonna be fun," says Jeongin and Seungmin shivers. It sounds almost like a thread when said by the younger.

Hyunjin eyes his boyfriend with the concert but it's too late, the excitement is already spreading to the others.  
"Yes it's gonna be _it_," Felix exclaims loudly and at their confused expressions, he adds. "The right way to end the holidays. One last thing before we have to leave."

That calms the room a little, tension slipping back into their shoulders. Seungmin throws Jisung a worried look.  
"_It will be fine_" Jisung whispers.  
Seungmin has absolutely no reason not to believe him.

➶➶➶

Seungmin is definitely not a party person. He is not the biggest fan of alcohol and the way people behave under the influence. The loud basses of the music that drill into his head just to make it bang to the rhythm also aren't his thing.

Yet there he is, in the middle of Jackson's party.  
Jackson is known for throwing the biggest parties in the area which basically anyone can attend.

Today at the 'goodbye summer' one the crowds are even bigger than normal. How would Seungmin even know how they look normally? He blames Hyunjin.  
There are people everywhere, crowding even the steps to the house.

The party is going strong both inside and on the patio.  
Good thing Seungmin came with Jeongin and Hyunjin or he would have been lost the moment he walked in.

His best friends spent an awfully long time going through his wardrobe to "Select the best clothes so that Jisung will freeze when he sees you."  
Which by the way, did not happen.

Seungmin is grateful that both Hyunjin and Jeongin want to help him but he isn't sure what he wants from Jisung yet. The other's wounds are still fresh and he is vulnerable.

And when Seungmin looks at Jeongin and Hyunjin's clasped hands while they whisper furiously about something he feels like he is still not healed completely too.

He has no idea what he wants when he is sober so Jeongin and Hyunjin fix that too.

By the time they are all together, he feels a little bit light-headed. His best friends moved farther away from him and now are sitting at the far corner. Next to them, inSeungmin sees Minho with Chan, some distance away stands Woojin. Felix and Changbin are nowhere to be found and maybe it's for the better. There are too many ideas of what they might be doing right this moment going through his head.

And, of course, Seungmin is left with Jisung. They make small talk, the older even compliments his outfit, but it's hard to really have a deeper discussion when there are so many people around and the music is getting louder and louder so for the most part, they settle on comfortable silence.

It feels easy just being in each other's presence and Seungmin wonders if Jisung is at least a tiny bit drunk too. The need to touch the other becomes too strong and Seungmin lightly brushes his fingers against Jisung's hand.

The other doesn't comment and instead rises his fingers a little to touch Seungmin back.  
His form is dark in the dim lights of the room. All that's really there are his eyes staring up into Seungmin's.

He can feel his heart pick up speed but before he can say or do anything a loud voice breaks through music and startles them both.  
"We are playing truth or dare!" shouts Jackson from the other side of the room and Seungmin grimaces at the name of the game.

He isn't the biggest fan of it. Especially under the influence but he still gives in when Jisung grabs his hand and guides them to sit next to Woojin.

He doesn't protest as the older pulls him down or when Jackson starts the game.  
Seungmin can feel the warmth of Jisung's hand next to his while the game runs.

The start at the other side of the circle but the game progresses fast and he doesn't register that it's their turn until Jisung stiffens, waiting for the question.

"Truth or dare?" comes from their right where the rest of their friends are sitting.  
"Dare," he says and Seungmin looks at him with worry. Dares are never a good thing.

"Kiss the prettiest person in the room!" Jeongin giggles and tosses his head into Hyunjin's lap. The older looks down at his boyfriend softly with an almost sickeningly sweet smile.

Seungmin expects Jisung to go for Minho or even Hyunjin but instead, the older turns his head to his left and before Seungmin can register what's happening they are kissing.

His reaction is slowed down by shock and alcohol but when his mind finally catches up he just relaxes into it. Seungmin doesn't return it even when his brain tells him to.

It's just a dare and there is no point getting his hopes up.

After that, it’s his turn and like a smart person he is, he chooses truth.

"Do you like anyone in the room?" Chan asks and Seungmin can feel Hyunjin's eyes leave Jeongin for a moment to glance first at Chan and then at him.  
He shakes his head softly. This question is fine.

It's not about Hyunjin anymore.  
"Yeah," he answers and he feels the tension escape his shoulders together with the words.

The whole circle giggles and Seungmin smiles and laughs with them.

Then his eyes meet Jisung's and the older gives him a small nod and a big smile.

Seungmin hopes they are on the same page. He doesn't want to think about how it would hurt to have his heart broken into pieces again.

➶➶➶

Seungmin finds himself outside after this round of truth or dare finishes.  
He definitely needs some fresh air and in the chaos of people leaving and coming into the room he slips away unnoticed.

Or at least he believes so at first.  
But Jisung follows him out of the room onto the patio and then over the to the stairs that lead into the garden where Seungmin finally settles.

"So, you like someone?" Jisung asks in a playful voice as he sits down beside him.  
Seungmin's gaze follows his movements.  
The two glasses of probably not clean juice in his hands, one of which turns out to be for him. He takes it and drowns the content without thinking.  
Just as he expected it tastes awful.

"This better not be about Hyunjin, you promised you are past that already."  
Seungmin scans the room but there is no sign of Hyunjin or Jeongin anywhere.

Only Felix and Changbin whispering to each other in low voices, the younger of the pair giggling the whole time.

"It's not about him," he finally says and sighs. He can't believe he is having this conversation with Jisung of all people. Even Hyunjin would have been better for once.

"_Oh_," is all Jisung says and there is a spark in his eyes for a second and Seungmin tries to smile.

Alcohol helps him but he knows it still looks fake.

➶➶➶

“I want to make an album out of this holidays,” Seungmin says, eyes glued to the mini screen on his camera. He is going through the photos that they took since school ended.

They are sitting inside this time. The beach is out of the question since there is a huge storm going on outside.

“The waves are massive,” Chan sounds way too optimistic and Minho laughs at him. “Too bad it’s also raining like crazy.”

So they sit inside and there are a million ideas going through Seungmin’s head all at once.  
He has all the possible combinations on his camera. Everything is there apart from one thing.

A group photo is all he lacks and looking back on it it’s the most important one. They can easily take it one of the following days, just before Minho leaves for Korea but there is an idea forming in Seungmin’s head.

“Wanna take group photos at sunrise tomorrow?” he asks out of the blue and everyone's attention snaps to him.

Most of them look at him like he is completely crazy. But to be honest, in his mind, the sunrise is most fitting for some reason.

There is a pause when no one dares to as much as breathe when they all think about what he just said.

To his surprise, Chan is the first one to jump in on the offer.  
“Who knows when will be the next time I’m gonna see the sunrise in Australia," he says while smiling.

“You aren’t leaving for Korea yet,” Felix points out and his best friend throws him a warning glance.  
“We are leaving for Sydney soon and you know that’s gonna be different.”

Felix scans the group and smiles.  
"Yeah you might be right, I'm down too," he says and after a moment of silence, he nudges his boyfriend not so subtly. Seungmin feels laugher build up in his chest, threatening to spill any moment. They are an odd group for sure, exes and their new boyfriends, but Seungmin can't imagine spending his holidays any other way.

➶➶➶

On the morning or more like late-night they decide to do it the sky is clear. Pinks, purples, yellows, and reds making for a beautiful background for the group photos.

“It’s beautiful,” Felix whispers. As soon as they step onto the sand the fatigue and sleepness slowly vanish from all of their faces, replaced by amazement.

“Good thing we have the best photographer in the city to take the pictures,” Hyunjin says with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Like on command the whole group turns to him with expectations in their eyes.  
He sighs and gestures for them to pose.

As they move around trying to find the best combinacion he turns his attention to his camera.  
Seungmin wants the photos to be the best ones he has taken so far because even though he knows they will all keep in touch he can’t imagine when they will have the next chance to meet. All nine of them.

He tries to make the best of it as he takes photo after photo. They look good, even amazing on the small screen of his camera and he hopes they still would on his laptop and later in the album.

“C’mon I’ll take some for you,” Chan approaches him, one hand stretched out to him and a soft smile on his face.

Seungmin tosses a look at the rest of their friends who are fooling around loudly. It seems like sleep has finally stopped clouding their minds as they run around freely, laughing at each other.

Chan’s gaze shifts to them too and his smile widens.  
“You need a photo with them too. Go and tell those losers to pose.”

Seungmin laughs and finally hands over his camera. He shows the older how to take the pictures and makes his way to the group.

They have finally caught up on what's happening and started arranging themselves for the next session.  
Seungmin rolls his eyes at how extra some of them are.

Minho lays on the sand, both legs in the air with Hyunjin behind him dramatically pointing at the older.  
On the other end, there is Felix, Changbin, and Woojin making a gigantic heart.

Seungmin ignores both of the groups and instead heads to the center where stands the remaining duo.  
They aren’t posed and as soon as he arrives a smirk creeps onto Jeongin’s face.

“Great! I’ll leave you to it hyungs!” he exclaims while pushing Jisung slightly into Seungmin’s direction and then he runs off to join Hyunjin and Minho.

Oh how much he hated that sweet smile of Jeongin’s sometimes.  
“Wanna just stand without posing just out of spite?” Jisung asks and Seungmin finds himself smiling at him.

“Sounds good, bring your most boring expression on.”  
Jisung laughs.

Seungmin can’t help laughing at the photos when he finally inspects the photos on his computer later that day.  
He decides he wants a big print of the last one above his bed.

➶➶➶

It’s two days before Minho’s flight back to Korea when Jisung texts him to meet at the deserted beach again.

Seungmin agrees without much thought but when he climbs the slippery rocks in the darkness to get there he feels strange.

It’s the place they first met at, what feels like forever ago. In reality, it hasn’t been that long of course but somehow it still was enough to build a strong enough bond between them that Seungmin can’t imagine his life without the older in it.

So yeah, here are some not so platonic feelings there too.

Honestly speaking he doesn’t expect anything other than a late evening hang out session.  
Maybe a little bit emotional one since Minho is leaving soon and then Chan and his group has to leave too.

What he doesn’t expect for sure is exactly what he gets.  
Jisung is sitting in exactly the same spot he did when they first met and Seungmin can’t help but wonder if it’s on purpose.

Only now he isn’t scared to get closer. Seungmin stops next to the older and looks at the horizon.  
“Is meeting here at the weirdest times of the day going to be our tradition?”

Jisung turns his head to him and after a moment he decides to get up.  
“This time this place doesn’t help me clean my head,” Seungmin raises eyebrows at the older.  
“What’s on your mind?”

“You,” Jisung answers simply.

Seungmin freezes and his mind stops working for a good minute.  
When the initial shock finally goes away he scans Jisung’s figure for some kind of indication that he is just joking or trying to flirt but there is none.

The older’s posture is a little slumped, his shoulders curled inward.  
He looks vulnerable and it downs on Seungmin that he was absolutely serious.

“Jisung,” he starts, not really sure where he is going with it.  
But it picks Jisung’s attention and the older finally looks him in the eye.

That’s a brave move, a shot in the dark. Seungmin wants to be selfish because he does like Jisung but his mind keeps going back to Minho.  
Maybe the other was over him but there was still something that scared Seungmin enough to think about this twice.

"I don't wanna be a rebound, the second option. Not again," Seungmin says and his voice, to his surprise, comes off strong.  
Jisung is still standing a few feet away from him, face hidden by the night.  
"I would never do that Minnie."

Seungmin scans the other once more, his hands in fists, head down.  
"Tell me that again after Minho leaves," he says and feels a smile creep on his face.  
Jisung's head snaps up and their gazes lock.

"In three days here, after the sunset," he says and there is a shadow of laughter in his voice.  
Seungmin nods and then Jisung disappears into the night.

➶➶➶

The next two days are the busiest of the holidays yet. Most of their group tries to hang out with Minho, Chan, Felix, Changbin, and Woojin before they have to leave. Hyunjin and Jeongin drag him along to basically break into Felix hotel room.

They help their friend pack his stuff and soon enough it all turns to a pillow fight and a movie marathon.  
When Changbin comes back into the room he finds them half asleep over a pizza on the floor with the movie still playing in the background.

Seungmin barely registers when the older throws a blanket over them with a soft smile on his face.

➶➶➶

All of them say their goodbyes to Minho at the older’s house. Seungmin goes to visit with Hyunjin and Jeongin. They run into Felix and Changbin on the way there and so they enter all together.

Woojin is already there, chatting while Minho packs the rest of his stuff.  
He smiles wildly at them when he sees them, his cats running to them just after their owner.

Seungmin settles on patting Dori while the other two attack Felix and Changbin.

It’s a nice evening, the sun slowly bleeding reds and purples of the sunset while they talk about everything that has happened over the holidays. Seungmin gives Minho printouts of the photos he thought the older might like and he is glad to see a smile grow bigger and bigger on Minho’s face with each passing photo.

It’s amazing and sad at the same time and they have to say their goodbyes way too soon.  
“We can totally go to the airport with you hyung,” whines Felix when Minho embraces him.

“No way Lixie, it’s far away and my flight is too early, you need your beauty sleep,” for that he earns a kick from the younger but they laugh it off.

“You should be sleeping than not talking with us then,” Jeongin says but he can’t keep a straight face and breaks into giggles as soon as the older throws him a judging look.  
“You are free to leave anytime Jeongin-ah.”

They continue to bicker for a while but finally, it’s over and Seungmin hugs Minho tight too.  
“Thanks for the photos Minnie,” the older whispers and Seungmin can practically _feel_ the smirk on his face.

_Of course_ Jisung told him.  
Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“Anytime hyung. You better call us and maybe even visit sometime,” he says before letting go. He was the last one in the line, the rest of the group already standing by the door smiles on their faces but a hint of sadness lingers there too.

“You bet I’ll.”

Minho waves them off and they finally leave, gaze going back to the house behind their back from time to time.

None of them comment on the absence of Chan and Jisung on Minho’s last day here.  
Seungmin figures they will be here soon to take him to the airport.

➶➶➶

This time around Seungmin is the first one on the beach.  
He takes his camera with him and documents the sunset while waiting for Jisung.

The sea is very calm today and Seungmin feels his heart calm with each passing moment.  
He hasn’t seen Jisung in the past two days at all so when the older appear on the rocks Seungmin’s heart flutters.

He gets up and Jisung jogs up to him.  
They just stand there for a moment, trying to read anything on the other’s face.  
“I like you Seungmin. Maybe even more after those two days,” Jisung finally says and Seungmin opens his mouth to answer him but the older raises his hand to stop him. “I know that we both are still hurting, despite everything but let me help you."

Seungmin closes his mouth, stunned. His mind gallops and he tries to make sense of what’s happening but he can’t.  
“I don’t _know_ Jisung. I know I told you I would believe you after Minho left and I do but…” he traces off and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

"I meant it when I said you are strong Kim Seungmin. From the moment I met you at that beach you were one of the strongest people I have ever known,” Jisung searches for his eyes and Seungmin lets their gazes meet. “If you don’t want to do it yet I can wait. We can wait.”

They can wait. Sure then can but when Seungmin takes a look at the calm sea he realizes he doesn’t really want that. He has had enough of waiting.

Waiting for Hyunjin to love him back and when it didn’t work waiting for his feelings to pass.  
Waiting never did him any good.

He wants to try with Jisung so bad despite the fear rotted deep inside of him.  
Maybe there is something which would make it easier for both of them.  
Seungmin is willing to try if Jisung wants too.

“I had liked you for a while now. I want us too but we would have to take it slow. Small steps,” he says and takes the smallest step in Jisung’s direction.

The older laughs with relief.  
“Yeah sure, let’s take it slow Kim Seungmin,” he says breathlessly and takes a small step toward him too. “Small steps.”

The next few steps aren’t that small but when they finally meet in the middle Seungmin doesn’t really care.  
It’s their own tempo and he is more than happy when their smiling lips meet for a salty tasting kiss.

It’s definitely the best one Seungmin has had yet.

➶➶➶

They say their goodbyes to Chan, Woojin, Felix and Changbin on the beach.  
The weather is fitting, the wind blowing mercilessly at their faces making the waves so big Chan looks like he might just abandon the idea of going hope and just dive into the water.

There are a lot of tears shed by everyone as they hug and make promises of meeting again.  
Felix and Changbin invite them to Sydney and Chan says he has some spare space in his apartment in Korea if anyone wants to crash there.

Hyunjin, Jeongin, Jisung and Seungmin back away from the waves a little as the rest goes up to them to say their goodbyes.

Seungmin smiles at the surfers, the wind playing with his hair. He can feel tears trying to fight their way to his eyes but he has enough control over his body to stop them.

There is a familiar presence next to him and he turns his head to look at Jisung. They look each other in the eyes for a moment before glancing back at the group.

“I’ll miss that,” Seungmin says and the wind catches his words. It’s almost like the beach doesn’t want to acknowledge that it’s the end.

“It’s just the start,” Jisung answers in a stern voice.  
Seungmin has learned to trust Jisung so he closes his eyes and makes a wish for his words to be true.

They can make it work together.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo thats it for my first skz work!!
> 
> leave comments and kudos they always make my day and come talk to me @ lotsofsunshines on tt hehe~
> 
> have a nice day!!


End file.
